


Intruder

by Minuialeth75



Series: A Study in Mourning [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuialeth75/pseuds/Minuialeth75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the small things that remind you of what you've lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Reichenbach. John Watson.

He was always the one going to the launderette. Always. Sherlock was willing to stoop as low as bringing his expensive suits and shirts to a very carefully selected dry cleaner, but as for the rest… it was John's given task.  
He found it one morning, at the very back of his chest of drawers, just as he was musing that a trip to the launderette was necessary before he completely ran out of clean underwear and socks.  
This would have never happened before. But then a lot of things had changed.  
It was just a sock. A neatly folded single black sock, lost among his. John gingerly picked it up and held it as one would do a sacred relic, his brain seemingly standing still and going in all directions at once. That sock was an intruder in his small, tidy, clean and soulless flat. It shouldn't be here.  
He had made sure to leave everything back at Baker Street, since Mrs Hudson had been adamant that she didn't want other tenants so soon. He suspected that Mycroft was the one paying the rent.  
John hated that sock. It was a stark reminder of the hole in his life, because its owner would never ask for it in an annoyed tone. Because its owner… The fine black cotton became blurred.


End file.
